Obsession of Love (Revenge!)
by Lie Otter
Summary: LeoN. VIXX. T. OS. Psiko Leo.Aku mencintai mu… sangat mencintai mu Disetiap hela nafas ku Disetiap detik pikiran ku Disetiap detak jantung ku Maafkan aku… Kecerobohan… kehilafan ku… semuanya… Saranghae…


_**Obsession of Love**_ **(** _ **Revenge!**_ **)**

 **LeoN, LeoSeohyun**

 **VIXX**

 _ **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **BL, AU, Psyco Leo, OS**_

 **T**

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

 _ **Aku mencintai mu… sangat mencintai mu**_

 _ **Disetiap hela nafas ku**_

 _ **Disetiap detik pikiran ku**_

 _ **Disetiap detak jantung ku**_

 _ **Maafkan aku…**_

 _ **Kecerobohan… kehilafan ku… semuanya…**_

 _ **Saranghae…**_

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

 _ **.**_

Ini FF rekuesan dari **Hakyeon Jung** , selamat membaca dan semoga suka^^, maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi dongsaengie TT_TT. Buat yang rekues… maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan imajinasi… hiks… selamat membaca _ne_ ^^… dan **Tulisan bercetak tebal adalah flashback.**

.

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

"Gomawo oppa… sarangae".

Cup

Seohyun mencium sekilas pipi Taekwoon sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Taekwoon tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya saat Seohyun menatapnya.

"Masuklah chagiya, udara semakin dingin," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat perhatian.

Seohyun tersenyum senang mendengarna, gadis manis dengan rambut panjang sebahu itu mengangguk kemudian berlalu. Taekwoon terus memperhatikan sampai bayangan Seohyun menghilang di balik pagar. Senyum Taekwoon yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya sirna, "Sebentar lagi," gumamnya dengan nada datar dan wajah dingin.

Brm…

Mobil hitam metalik mewah itu melaju dengan cepat, membelah kesunyian jalanan di tengah malam yang dingin.

Jung Taekwoon.

Pemuda tampan dengan postur tubuh yang proposional itu adalah seorang dokter. Dokter muda yang sangat berbakat dalam operasi jantung-dada. Dokter muda yang menjadi andalah dari rumah sakit Seoul, tempatnya bertugas selama ini.

27 tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya dan tinggi. Apalagi yang kurang dari pemuda tersebut? Memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik, sesama dokter dan menjadi pujaan seluruh pria.

Sempurna?

Tidak!

Terkadang apa yang kita lihat tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Nyatanya ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan oleh Taekwoon. sosoknya yang misterius dengan ekspresi datarnya itu sangat menakutkan. Berbeda sekali dengan sosoknya saat berada di dekat kekasih cantiknya. Semua yang mengenalnya beranggapan bahwa hanya Seohyun-lah yang mampu merubahnya.

Namun sekali lagi apa yang kita lihat tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

Cklek

Taekwoon membuka salah satu pintu kamar dalam rumah mewahnya, pandangan tajamnya meredup saat menemukan sosok rapuh itu. Perlahan langkah lunglainya mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang panjang yang tersedi. Meraih tangan lemah itu dalam genggaman hangatnya, mencium tangan rapuh itu dengan hati-hati dan lama.

"Apa kabar love? Maaf aku meninggalkan mu terlalu lama hari ini," lirihnya, ditatapnya wajah pucat yang tengah terpejam damai itu. "Sebentar lagi love… aku mohon kuatlah untuk ku. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, dia harus membalas semua yang sudah dilakukannya pada mu. Dengan nyawanya!".

Tes

Taekwoon memejamkan matanya erat saat kembali buliran bening itu menetes dari mata tajamnya. Selalu seperti ini jika dia sudah berada di dekat orang tersayangnya, orang yang sangat dicintainya dengan segenap jiwanya. Orang yang harus berbaring di ranjang mewahnya selama hampir 3 tahun karena kesalahannya.

"Tetaplah kuat love… hanya seminggu lagi… aku janji hanya seminggu lagi."

Pemuda tampan dengan sorot dingin yang selalu tampak rapuh saat berada di sisi orang tersayangnya itu berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan menatap sekali lagi pada sosok tersebut sebelum menutup pintu.

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

"Selamat pagi dokter Jung".

Taekwoon hanya melangkah dalam diam, mengabaikan setiap sapaan yang dilayangkan padanya. Tidak akan ada yang marah karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat dokter muda tersebut.

"Oppa…?".

Sret

Seketika pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi mengabaikan setiap sapaan langsung berbalik, wajahnya yang sedari tadi kaku langsung melemas dan menampilkan senyum andalannya.

"Selamat pagi chagiya," sapanya dengan mesra seraya mencium kening kekasih cantiknya.

Blush

Sontak wajah Seohyun merona merah, dia memang belum terbiasa dengan semua kemesraan yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon. "Pagi juga oppa".

"Bagaimana? Siap untuk cek kesehatan mu sekarang?".

Angukkan dari Seohyun membuat smirk tipis tercipta di wajah tampan Taekwoon. Diraihnya tangan Seohyun dan menggandengnya mesra menuju ruangannya. Mereka mengobrol dengan ringan sembari berjalan, mengabaikan sebagian perawat bahkan rekan sesama dokter yang heran melihat perubahan tingkah Taekwoon.

"Oppa… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan sedari beberapa bulan yang lalu," suara Seohyun membuat Taekwoon menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hm… apa itu?".

"Aku heran dengan semua pemeriksaan yang kau lakukan pada ku. Sebenarnya untuk apa pemeriksaan kesehatan itu?".

Sret

Lengan Taekwoon terhenti saat hendak mengelus rambut panjang dan halus Seohyun. Dia memandang gadis yang memunggunginya itu datar.

Sret

Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus rambut Seohyun dengan lembut, "Hanya untuk memastikan kesehatan mu chagi. Bukankah rumah sakit juga menyuruh mu melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan secara menyeluruh?".

"Ummm… aku lupa… hehehe".

Taekwoon membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih menghadapnya, menyentuh bahunya lembut dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Kajja… sudah waktu mu chagi".

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

Lima hari sudah berlalu semenjak pemeriksaan terakhir yang Taekwoon lakukan terhadap Seohyun. Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai puas melihat hasil dari pemeriksaan yang dia lakukan secara pribadi. Dengan berdalih rumah sakit yang meminta, pemuda tampan itu berhasil mengelabuhi sang gadis cantik.

Sebenarnya tujuan utama Taekwoon melakukan pemeriksaan itu adalah untuk orang tersayangnya, saat dulu memeriksa golongan darah Seohyun, Taekwoon menemukan keduanya memiliki golongan darah yang sama bahkan rhesusnya pun sama. Setitik harapan hadir dalam diri Taekwoon saat menemukan itu semua, perlahan dia mempengaruhi pihak rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh.

Tidak banyak kesulitan yang dialaminya karena pada dasarnya memang sudah menjadi peraturan rumah sakit, dimana semua dokter wajib menyerahkan resume kesehatan mereka selam setahun sekali. Dari resume itu Taekwoon menemukan semua kecocokan pada diri Seohyun dengan kesayangannya. Dan dari situlah semua bermula, Taekwoon mulai mendekati Seohyun dan membuat perempuan manis itu jatuh padanya. Usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Kejam?

Taekwoon bahkan tidak perduli dengan itu semua, selama orang tersayangnya bisa membuka matanya kembali maka semua cara halal untuknya. Walau dengan membunuh Seohyun sekalipun!

"Sebentar lagi love, dua hari lagi kau akan membuka mata indah mu untuk ku. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat mu hidup, menghalalkan segala cara sekalipun itu harus menghilangkan nyawa. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, segala yang aku butuhkan untuk malam ini. Aku mohon sehatlah, kondisi tubuh mu harus mendukung untuk melakukan operasi itu love. Aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu. Saranghae…".

Cup

Dikecupnya dengan lembut kening sosok rapuh tersebut, Taekwoon melangkah keluar setelah memastikan keadaan aman sang terkasih.

Yah… Taekwoon akan melakukan niatnya malam ini, kondisi kesehatan orang tersayangnya sudah mendukung dan dia tak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi. Dia sudah menghubungi Seohyun tadi, mengatakan akan mengajaknya ke rumahnya malam ini. Dan sambutannya membuat seringaiannya semakin lebar, Seohyun memang tidak pernah sekalipun dibawanya ke rumah mewahnya. Namun malam ini, gadis manis itu akan di bawanya kesini untuk pertama kalinya dan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Blam

Tes

Air mata mengalir dari sosok rapuh yang tak pernah bangun tersebut seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu. Dia memang tak pernah membuka mata, namun dia mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh sosok Taekwoon.

~ _ **#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

"Uwaaa… oppa, rumah mu besar sekali," Seohyun menatap kagum pada rumah mewah Taekwoon. Dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, dihampirinya Seohyun dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya lembut. "Semua ini akan menjadi milik mu nona manis."

Blush

Wajah Seohyun merona merah, gadis manis itu serasa sedang dilamar oleh Taekwoon. Jemari panjangnya yang lentik bergerak mengipasi wajahnya, berusaha mengusir rona merah yang membuatnya malu itu.

"Haha…," Seohyun menoleh mendengar kekehan Taekwoon, gadis manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul bahu Taekwoon manja. "Aku tidak lucu oppa!".

"Aahh… maafkan aku sayang, kemarilah…," Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Seohyun. "Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada mu".

Seohyun mengira seseorang itu adalah orang tua Taekwoon, gadis manis itu mengangguk senang dan memeluk lengan Taekwoon mesra selama perjalanan.

Klek

Seohyun memasuki ruangan itu dengan heran, seseorang tengah terbaring lemah di sana dengan berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran saling melintang di tubuhnya. Seohyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut.

Pria!

Bertubuh mungil bahkan bisa dibilang kurus. "Siapa dia oppa?".

"Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon".

"Huh?".

"My Precious, my treasure, my love".

"Uh… huh?" Gadis manis itu menatap linglung pada Taekwoon yang mengecup lembut bibir pria tersebut.

"Dia adalah orang tersayang, harta berharga ku dan kebahagiaan ku".

"A-apa maksud mu op-oppa?".

Taekwoon tersenyum miring, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Seohyun yang ketakutan melihatnya. Tidak! Ini bukan Taekwoon-nya. Taekwoon-nya selalu bersikap lembut padanya, selalu tersenyum ramah padanya. Bukan Taekwoon dengan seringaian mengerikan dengan sinar mata menakutkan.

"Op-pa… kau menakuti ku… hiks".

Grep

Taekwoon meraih lengan kurus dan panjang Seohyun, menariknya dengan kasar mendekati Hakyeon. Mencengkram dagu lancip gadis manis tersebut. "Lihatlah dia… dia adalah kebahagiaan ku, dia tidak bisa membuka matanya karena kesalahan ku. Hakyeon mengalami kecelakaan karena kesalahan ku, dia tertabrak hingga membuat jantungnya rusak. Tiga tahun! Tiga tahun aku menunggu waktu yang tepat ini Seohyun-ah. TIGA TAHUN!".

Seohyun memejamkan matanya mendengar suara keras Taekwoon. Gadis cantik itu bisa merasakan kemarahan Taekwoon yang besar, nafas yang memburu dan cengkraman pada rahangnya yang semakin mengerat.

"Hiks… a-ku ti-tidak ta-hu… hiks…".

Bruk

"Kau tidak tahu, huh? Kau tidak ingat tiga tahun lalu kau pernah menabrak seseorang? KAU TIDAK MENGINGATNYA!".

Deg

Seohyun memejamkan matanya rapat. Tiga tahun lalu? Yah… tiga tahun lalu dia pernah menabrak seseorang dan langsung kabur tanpa menolongnya. Saat itu dia tengah melarikan diri dari kedua orang tuanya yang berusaha menjodohkannya. Dia tengah menyetir sambil menangis dan seseorang melintas di depan mobilnya yang melaju kencang.

"Hiks…".

"Sudah mengingatnya, huh? Lihat baik-baik wajah ini! Dia orang yang kau tabrak! Orang yang tidak kau tolong saat menabraknya! Hakyeon ku yang malang ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan darah berceceran. Hakyeon ku yang malang harus menutup mata indahnya selama tiga tahun hanya karena mu! Hakyeon ku yang malang harus mengalami kerusakan jantung karena tabrakan itu Seohyun, dia menderita selama tiga tahun dan sekarang aku akan membebaskannya"

Deg

Seohyun menatap Taekwoon takut, tidak… jangan bilang?

"Kau benar, jantung mu. Jantung mu yang akan menggantikan jantungnya yang rusak".

"Aa-andwae… hiks… aniaa… kau tidak bisa melakukannya oppa… tidak… tidak!".

Gadis manis itu berdiri dengan gugup hingga berkali-kali kembali terjatuh, dia melihat Taekwoon yang menatapnya dengan sorot kemarahan menakutkan. Seohyun menangis menggelengkan kepalanya panik, gadis manis itu perlahan mundur kebelakang dengan gemetar. "Tidak… maafkan aku, maafkan aku oppa. Aku mohon maafkan aku… hiks".

Tangisannya makin keras saat Taekwoon sudah tepat berada di depannya, menjulang tinggi menakutkan dengan kemarahannya. Wajah cantiknya yang terbalut make up tipis kini tampak pucat, bibirnya bergetar terisak dengan kuat. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan sorot mata memohon pengampunan.

Sret

"AKKHHH…".

Seohyun menjerit keras saat Taekwoon menarik kuat rambut panjangnya, tangan-tangan kurusnya bergerak brutal memukul-mukul jemari Taekwoon pada rambutnya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kuat saat Taekwoon menyeretnya mendekati ranjang di samping Hakyeon. "Tidak… hiks… jangan lakukan ini oppa… hiks… aku mencintai mu oppa… hiks… aku mencintai mu".

Taekwoon menatap Seohyun yang terlihat mengenaskan, menatapnya tanpa belas kasihan. "Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Mencintai. Mu!".

Selesai sudah pengharapan Seohyun. Gadis manis itu berharap ada setitik rasa belas kasih dari Taekwoon untuknya. Dia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal sudah meninggalkan Hakyeon begitu saja dulu. Andai dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi tentu saja dia akan menolong Hakyeon waktu itu. Akan mengobatinya hingga sembuh.

Sret

"AKHH!".

Taekwoon dengan kasar menarik rambut gadis manis itu hingga berdiri.

BRUK

Mendorong kasar tubuh bergetar itu hingga berbaring di ranjang yang sudah disiapkannya. Mengabaikan semua ucapan permohonan Seohyun, saat jemarinya begerak lincah mengikat tangan dan kedua kaki Seohyun, menempelkan lakban pada mulut gadis itu dengan kasar.

Taekwoon mencuci tangannya dan memakai sarung tangan plastiknya dengan cepat, memakai maskernya dan langsung menghampiri Seohyun. Menatap gadis malang itu dengan bengis. Jemari panjangnya mengambil suntikan dan sekali lagi menatap dengan seram Seohyun. Taekwoon menyuntikkan cairan penenang itu dengan kasar, bisa dilihatnya mata Seohyun yang membelalak lebar saat jarum itu menusuk kulit lengannya kasar. Perlahan mata gadis tersebut meredup dan rontaan tubuhnya melemah, matanya tertutup sempurna saat obat penenang berdosis tinggi itu bekerja.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon sejenak, senyum lembut terkembang di bibirnya yang tertutup masker. Dia kemudian memulai pekerjaannya dengan kasar pada tubuh Seohyun, namun tetap berhati-hati karena jantung gadis itu sangat dibutuhkannya.

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

 _ **Dua hari kemudian**_

 **.**

Taekwoon menatap lembut tubuh yang terbaring rapuh itu, wajah Hakyeon sudah tidak pucat lagi, detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal. Hanya tinggal menunggu pria manis bertubuh mungil itu membuka matanya.

"Bangunlah love, sudah waktunya kau membuka mata indah mu ini," Taekwoon menangkupkan tangan lemah Hakyeon pada wajahnya. Menggosok-gosokkan pada wajahnya penuh kerinduan, dia memejamkan matanya dan mencium tangan itu dengan lembut dan lama.

Sret

Taekwoon membuka matanya merasakan gerakan lemah pada wajahnya, matanya terbuka dan menatap Hakyeon. Senyum tampannya terkembang saat menatap mata yang dirindukannya itu. "Kau bangun love… selamat datang kembali".

Cup

Taekwoon mencium lembut bibir Hakyeon yang masih pucat, lama dan penuh kerinduan. Air matanya menetes ketika perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam dadanya.

Ditatapnya Hakyeon yang tesenyum lemah padanya, digenggamnya dengan lembut jemari rapuh itu seraya mengusap pipi Hakyeon sayang. "Selamat datang kembali love. Cepatlah sehat dan aku akan membawa mu pergi dari sini".

Anggukan lemah Taekwoon dapatkan dari Hakyeon, pria manisnya kembali. Pria manisnya yang sangat berharga bersamanya kembali. Kebahagiaan yang tiada tara untuknya. Harta berharganya kembali bersama dirinya untuk selamanya sampai maut memisahkan. Walau mereka harus meninggalkan Negara ini semua tidaklah sebanding. Taekwoon sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk mereka berdua, tempat yang indah dan asri serta jauh dari keramaian. Tempat yang akan menyembunyikan mereka berdua dalam dunia indah mereka.

Surga mereka sudah menunggu mereka dengan segala keindahannya.

 _ **.**_

 **"Taekwoonie?"**

 **Deg**

 **Taekwoon segera melepaskan pelukan pria manis di depannya, dengan gusar dia berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sorot terluka Hakyeon.**

 **"Ania Hakyeon-ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat".**

 **Taekwoon berlari mendekati Hakyeon yang memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi kekasih tampannya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Aku bahkan sudah melihat saat kau menciumnya dengan penuh sayang Taekwoonie".**

 **Deg**

 **Sekali lagi ketakutan menghantam Taekwoon keras, demi Tuhan kekasih manisnya ini salah paham. Dia memang mencium lembut pria manis di depannya, namun itu hanya salam perpisahan.**

 **"Ania… HAKYEON-AH!".**

 **Taekwoon langsung berlari mengejar Hakyeon saat kekasihnya itu berlari kencang menghindarinya. Keadaan jalan di taman yang sepi memudahkan langkah Taekwoon mengejar kekasihnya, mulutnya tidak berhenti memanggil nama sang kekasih. Memintanya berhenti dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa sengaja mata tajam Taekwoon menatap sebuah mobil merah yang melaju kencang, Taekwoon menghentikan larinya dan menatap sang kekasih yang terus berlari kencang.**

 **"Andwae…," pemuda tampan itu meracau dengan panik, mobil it uterus melaju kencang sedangkan kekasihnya mulai menyebrangi jalan raya itu.**

 **"HAKYEON-AH BERHENTI!".**

 **Taekwoon mempercepat larinya, hatinya tak berhenti berdoa untuk keselamatan sang kekasih manis.**

 **CKITTTT**

 **BRUAK**

 **"ANDWAEEE!".**

 **Taekwoon terjatuh dari larinya saat melihat tubuh mungil sang kekasih terhempas lima meter dan menghantam trotoar, beguiling dengan kencang di jalanan kemudian terhenti. Dengan tubuh bergetar Taekwoon berdiri dan menghampiri sang kekasih yang bersimbah darah.**

 **"Love… sayang… tidak… hiks… buka mata mu love," Taekwoon meraih kepala kekasihnya yang penuh darah dengan tangan bergetar. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras melihat kondisi sang kekasih. Penyesalan tiada terkira menghantam dadanya.**

 **Brmm**

 **Taekwoon menatap tajam pelat mobil yang menbarak kekasihnya, matanya memincing penuh dendam pada mobil yang nomornya sudah dihapalnya mati. "Aku akan membalas mu… aku akan membalas mu!".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taekwoon duduk dengan cemas di depan ruang ICU, matanya tak pernah lepas memandang lampu ruang ICU yang tak juga padam.**

 **Klek**

 **Deg**

 **Taekwoon langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar, "Bagaimana keadaanya? Baik-baik saja kan?".**

 **Sang dokter menepuk kedua bahu Taekwoon dengan lembut, "Jantungnya rusak Taekwoonie, kita membutuhkan donor jantung untuk menyambung hidupnya".**

 **Jder**

 **Rasanya bagai tersambar petir ketika Taekwoon mendengar itu semua, ditatapnya sang dokter yang merupakan pamannya. "Haha… hahaha… kau membohongi ku ahjussie? Kau membohongi ku kan? Katakan kau MEMBOHONGI KU!".**

 **"Kita membutuhkan donor jantung segera Taekwoonie, segera!".**

 **Taekwoon menatap sang paman linglung. Donor jantung? Segera? Bahkan yang sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun pun belum tentu langsung dapat donor, apalagi Hakyeon yang butuh segera?!**

 **Taekwoon memandang tajam ruang ICU yang tertutup, pikirannya bekerja dengan cepat hingga sebuah seringaian mengerikan tercipta di bibirnya. "Berapa lama Hakyeon bertahan kalau tidak segera operasi ahjussie?".**

 **"Tiga tahun. Hanya tiga tahun jantung rusaknya mampu bertahan, selama itu juga dia tidak akan bangun yang artinya dia koma".**

 **"Tiga tahun?", gumam Taekwoon lirih, matanya memincing sinis ke arah pintu ruang ICU itu.**

 **"Berarti aku akan mengoperasi tiga tahun nanti, dan ada donor yang tepat untuknya".**

 **Sang paman menatap bingung keponakannya, dia memang tahu Taekwoon mengambil jurusan kedokteran saat ini, namun setaunya keponakannya itu tidak mengambil bagian jantung. "Apa maksud mu, nak?".**

 **"Hanya rawat Hakyeon ahjussie. Tolong rawat dia untuk ku hingga tiga tahun nanti".**

 **Setelah mengucapkannya Taekwoon berlalu pergi dengan langkah tegas, jemarinya mengepal erat seraya menatap sinis siapa pun yang meliriknya. "Kau harus membayarnya dengan jantung mu!".**

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

 **~ E N D ~**

 _ **~#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#*#~#~**_

Terima kasih banyak buat:

" **Key Love VIXX │Jang Taeyoung │ jtw │ Hakyeon Jung │ Jelita Jung │ deushiikyungie │ GaemGyu92 │ Kim Eun Seob │ Rina Purty299 │ shinta lang │ dhewiikim │ PriscilaIka"**

Yang sudah review di FF **│ Dancing in The Dark │** terima kasih banyak karena review kalian sangat menyemangati saya, buat yang Favorite serta yang Follow… kekekeke… mumumumuuuuuu daaahhhh. Buat SR?! em… apa ya? Entahlah!

.

.

.

Review lagi donggggg… berikan tanggapan kalian tentang FF ini^^. Read kemudian Review^^.


End file.
